


use me, abuse me

by Jessigottagetatit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessigottagetatit/pseuds/Jessigottagetatit
Summary: She never thought her life would end up here. Never anticipated that a string of college majors and interning for a cracker-jack scientist would lead to her sitting in a bar in Brooklyn wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her whole; because she just looked one of the most dangerous and easy-to-provoke men on the planet in the eye and called him ‘Wolvie’.  Yup. She was dead. So dead. And he was hot. So, so so hot.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	use me, abuse me

She never thought her life would end up here. Never anticipated that a string of college majors and interning for a cracker-jack scientist would lead to her sitting in a bar in Brooklyn wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her whole; because she just looked one of the most dangerous and easy-to-provoke men on the planet in the eye and called him ‘Wolvie’. Yup. She was dead. So dead. And he was hot. So, so so hot. 

But instead of claws and frowns and fights, he simply smirked at her like he could see right through her brain and into how fucked she thought she was at that very moment. Truthfully, she knew he could smell her fear and was just ready for another night of X-Men fangirls asking for stupid shit and trying to sleep with him. 

So she did the unexpected; stood up and walked towards him, occupied the empty barstool next to him and signalled for another Jack and Coke. He smelt of cigars and looked like the ultimate lumberjack who just did not give a single fuck. 

“You realise that I’m not gonna buy you that, right?” He leant in and began; “I’m not the kinda guy you wanna get with, sweetness.” He spoke with some finality. 

So she got right up in his face, and replied “I’m not the kinda girl you wanna underestimate, baby.”

He sat back, pleased with her snarkiness and thought maybe she would be good for the night, before he had to head back up to Westchester and talk to Xavier about whatever havoc this months ‘villain’ has decided on and then tell him where to shove his invitation to fight as part of something. That life wasn’t for him. He was a traveller, a misfit and a loner most of all. He didn’t need anyone, couldn’t need anyone.

Instead he just shook his head and slammed his bottle back on the bar top in silent demand for another and turned to face her, “you come here, dressed like that,” he paused to look her up and down, take in her army boots, daisy dukes, and a halter top that was struggling to contain her impressive chest; with lips painted possibly the best shade of fuck-me red he had ever seen “and what? Try to pull the most emotionally unavailable dangerous man you can find in this place? What sort of fucked up daddy shit is that, sweetheart?”

She was 24, yes. And yes, he was very obviously older than her… probably closer to her mom’s age than her own, but hot was hot, and if he was up for it he wasn’t going to turn it down. Not after the year she’d had.

“No fucked up daddy shit,” she remarked, smacking her lips around her straw and stealing a fry from his basket “you’re hot, I’m into it, why not give it a try, huh?”

\-----------------------

It would seem she was right, when at final call they left the bar together, his arm hooked around her shoulder silently. Leading him to her apartment 3 blocks over she let him into her building and led him up the beat-up stairs and paused to unlock her door, at which point he attached his lips under her ear and began to suck fervently at her pulse point, a gasp leaving her in surprise, her hand fumbling the keys and dropping them. She bent down to fetch the keys from her hallway floor and heard his sharp intake of breath at the view of her daisy dukes stretched across her backside. She let out a breathy laugh and rose, managing to get the door unlocked and into the privacy of her teeny New York apartment; when he turned and slammed her against her countertop finally kissing her slow and deep, dominating her mouth and running his hands down her sides.

Fuck, his hands. They lifter her onto the counter and he continued his trail from her lips across her jaw and down her neck, returning to her pulse point where she released a low moan at the slow bite he forced her to submit to. She scrambled to get his shirt off while he released his bite and smirked at her pace, eager to see him, indeed. 

He shed his shirt and then took care of hers, appreciating the lacy bra she wore underneath and quickly removed. Letting out a low groan at the sight of her breasts bouncing free he dove in and caught a nipple in his mouth, rubbing his scruff against it and continuing to tease her other nipple with his fingers; pinching tightly and delighting in the moan she released at his actions. Glancing upwards he saw her mouth open, head tilted back against the kitchen cupboards in ecstasy. He grabbed for the button on her shorts and then pulled her off the counter, letting them slowly slide down her legs, leaving her in just her panties. Appreciating the view, he swore softly under his breath, he looked up and found her biting her lip and looking at him with the same lustful gaze that got him into this trouble in the first place.

“You might kill me with these, darling.” He spoke as he wound his fingers through the lace at her hips and dragged them down to the floor joining her shorts. From his position low down on the ground he could see the moonlight washing over her pale skin and making her wet nipples stand out. 

She threaded her fingers through his hair as if to pull him up to rejoin their mouths, but he had other plans; he needed to know how she tasted. Instead, he went as far as the apex of her thighs and then pushed his face forward into her, inhaling deeply and then forcing her ankles wider with his knees. A strong lick across her pussy and she exhaled shakily and the hand in his hair tightened as she held onto the counter to keep herself vertical; he then circled her clit with his tongue before returning to her entrance and pushing deep, slowly fucking her with his tongue.  
She tasted sweet and sassy, if that was even possible, and he craved more and more of it. Encouraging her thighs over his shoulders, he then rose and span, pinning her to the wall while he gave her pleasure. He felt as she began to quiver around him, and returned to clit with his tongue while he pumped first one then two of his fingers into her, addicted to the little noises she was making above him, pulling harshly on his hair and her nails scraping roughly across his scalp only egging him further on, thrusting harshly with his fingers and giving a long, drawn out suck on her clit with a scrape of his teeth she was coming with a moan of his name. 

He carried on moving his fingers inside her, drawing out her climax before withdrawing them when she began whimpering in oversensitivity. Sliding her thighs off of his shoulders and lowering her to the floor, he glanced around the apartment to find her bedroom, leading her across the lounge from the kitchen and into her room, his cock aching within the confines of his denim jeans. When he turned he found her staring glassily at his back with a blissed out expression, and so he picked her up and placed her on her bed and then began to unbuckle his belt, not once taking his eyes off her. She seemed to come back to herself, as he’d expected and then instead of laying and waiting for him, knelt up on the side of the bed and replaced his hands with her own, sliding his belt out through the loops and then folding and tugging on it, as if to test its strength. She grinned cheekily up at him before using her teeth to slide his zipper down as she popped the button on his trousers, running a hand over the outline of his cock before following with warm breath. 

Pulling his jeans down to his thighs and then leaning forward, she mouthed at him over his boxer-briefs, earning herself a twitch and sharp inhale from above; then she slowly lowered his waistband until his hard dick appeared before her in all its glory. Eight inches of uncut cock and an appreciative moan at his girth when she wrapped a hand around him said she was happy. He wasn’t prepared for her leaning forward and smacking it between her lips like she had with her straw just a few hours ago and then drawing him deeply into her mouth before swirling her tongue around him. She drew back and smirked at the expression on his face as he threaded a hand into her hair, lifting it off the back of her neck and away from her face. 

Drawing him back in she took him all the way to the back of her throat and couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as he thrust his hips shallowly. In response to his antics she let her hands drop down behind her back and peered up at him, where he raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘you sure, sweetheart’ in a slightly sarcastic tone, so she forced herself forward so he would get the hint. Pushing forward past her gag reflex he began to thrust forcefully into her mouth, loving the sight of her on her knees taking what he gave her, spit running down her chin and dirty noises escaping her mouth when he withdrew.

Breathing heavily he pulled her back by her hair and leaned down to give her a deep and appreciative kiss, pushing her backwards onto the bed. Once she was laid with her head on the pillows he followed her, kicking his bottoms onto the floor along with his shoes he removed her boots slowly whilst staring up her body and drinking her in. When her boots hit the floor, joining his, he kissed slowly up her legs, pausing every so often to suck a mark into her skin until he was back at her hipbones and then continuing up towards her chest; stopping to once again show her breasts some appreciation, noting how she had been tugging at them while he took care of their clothing. 

He then returned to kissing her as she tugged his hair and ran her nails over his shoulders and down his back, before tipping him over onto his back so that she was straddling his abdomen, which, wowza, can you say abs? He let out a low groan as her wetness pressed against his stomach and then at the continued pleasure of her leaning over him and pressing her chest into his before returning the kiss with fervor. 

He encouraged her hips higher, pulling her up until her knees were once again level with his shoulders and spread wide around him, with her wet pussy directly above him. She smelt strongly and only increased his desire as she suddenly turned shy and tried to escape him, raising herself as if to move away.

“Oh no you don’t, sweetheart. You’re staying right here.” He enunciated clearly, lightly spanking one of her ass cheeks as he forced her to resettle over his face before burying himself once again between her thighs, squeezing her cheeks before withdrawing one hand and landing a palm swiftly onto her. He felt her reaction, the way she clenched around his tongue, fell a little more onto his face as he encouraged her to surrender herself to him completely. Then, drawing his tongue back he ventured behind her opening to her puckered entrance, circling it gently before pushing forward carefully, relishing in her moan and the exquisite tightness he felt around his tongue, getting it nice and wet before withdrawing and lifting his hand to her mouth, placing two fingers inside and instructing her to suck, before he ragged them out and brought them back down to her hole and circled again before pushing gently in with one finger, pumping it slowly and then following with a second; listening to her shallow breaths and high whimpers. He continued to spank her until he brought her to her second orgasm of the night with his tongue, to the point where her thighs were quaking and she had relinquished her control to him; situated fully on his face and almost smothering in her wetness as he drank from her.

Once she had come down he allowed her to move back down his chest and she took his cock in hand, stroking it lightly before rubbing her hand over the head and licked her lips; “we should do something about this, no?”

He felt his mouth gape at her words, breathless at her easy suggestion combined with the quickly increasing pressure on his cock as she stimulated him. Grinning at him she slid further down then lifted herself as if to sink down onto him, before he flipped her over and pinned her swiftly to the bed with her arms raised over her head. Smirking, he slowly drove himself home into her while she writhed beneath him at his depth in her. Pushing against every part of her he could feel the way her cunt pulsed around him just at the sensation of being filled with his cock, he pressed her wrists under one of his hands easily and then passed his dry fingers over her clit and felt her jolt in surprise at the sensation, before he slowly withdrew from her and pressed forward again, fucking her slowly as she acclimatized to the sensations once more.

He then withdrew, before grasping her hips and flipping her over before grabbing the back of her neck and pushing her forcefully in the pillows, giving her just enough time to turn her head and get air. Face-down-ass-up she was beautiful, a perfect shape with her ass a shade of pink from the spanking that drew him in until his face was level with her ass and he dove back in, pleasuring her with his mouth before quickly pulling back and leaning forward over her while he entered her again, before asking what she wanted from him.

“My ass,” she responded, and upon receiving a sharp slap to her cheek, “please.”

He then withdrew once again and reached for the bottle of lube she was holding out to him, procured from her dresser drawer; glancing over at it in its open state before grinning wickedly at the two sleek vibrators he saw. Quickly coating his fingers he pushed forward with his forearm, sinking into to smooth heat before beginning to twist and scissor them, stretching her for the inevitability of his cock inside her. As she gasped beneath him he took advantage of her distracted state to lean over her and reach the drawer, snatching one of the vibrators and placing it by his leg for later. Pushing in with a third finger he repeated the process before withdrawing his fingers and smearing the head of his cock with lube, knowing how much she would appreciate the slightly dry burn when he entered her. 

Finally able to proceed, he positioned his cock and looked carefully at her face searching for any discomfort from where she was looking over at her shoulder at him; but instead her mouth opened slowly in a long gasp, as if shocked by what she was feeling. Once properly seated in her he began to withdraw and then pushed forward again, watching as her face contorted with pleasure. Leaning back over her he grasped her throat in one hand, using the other to push the both of them up with her still being stretched by his cock. 

Gripping tighter on her throat as he continued to fuck up into her body, he reached blindly for the vibrator by his knee and turning it on, pressing it sharply to her clit and hearing her whimpers rise slowly to become screams as her pleasure became insurmountable and she crested upon waves of pleasure. Listening to her gasps, he tossed the vibrator away before he released her throat and pushed her limp body down to the pillows and began to fuck into her, putting his whole weight behind his thrusts and beginning to spank her once again, loving the way her body spasmed around his dick when he did. 

Finally surrendering to his pleasure his body convulsed around her as he came, groaning lowly at the feeling before pulling out and flopping onto the bed next to her spent body.  
Turning to face him on her side, she began to giggle and he looked at her sharply, questioning gaze on his face. 

“And what is so funny now, hmmm?”

Darcy continued to laugh before turning and straddling Logan, perched on him and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips before quickly climbing of the other side of him, moving quickly to the bathroom and turning on the shower. 

She jumped as a pair of hands grasped her waist and spun her, before pressing her into the shower and against the wall; before lifting her once again and lowering her down onto his cock. Pressing bodily against her as she gasped in surprise as he filled her; he ground his hips against hers, creating a slow burn that began to build inside her as he withdrew and began to fuck into her under the stream of hot water, creating a sensation that pushed her over the edge so quickly that she surprised herself in her orgasm, pulsing around Logan tightly, and causing him to follow her into a world of pleasure. 

“Well then.” She said breathily as she came back to the world around them, the shower all but forgotten as she leant against his chest and just breathed.

\------------------

The next morning, he left with a smile, a kiss and a cup of coffee in one of the takeout mugs she kept for when she was late to work, and an offer to call her if he came back to Brooklyn and felt like a bit of fun.

Oddly enough, he did just that.


End file.
